


Skye's Forever Family

by Philinda_are_my_otp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Parents, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philinda_are_my_otp/pseuds/Philinda_are_my_otp
Summary: Skye has always wanted parents and a happy family but what happens when it was under her nose all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So My second fic, and my first one-shot  
> Please comment and review  
> Skye  
> Xx

Skye had always wanted parents. Real parents that she could talk with about anything at any time.

Now she had joined SHIELD, life was different and she finally felt like she had a place she belonged, where she felt safe and loved but the one thing she still desired the absolute most was parents. Her real parents.

However little did Skye know but her parents were right underneath her nose and she lived and worked with them every day.

Skye's parents were Melinda May and Phillip Coulson.

She had been an unplanned child but still a perfect bundle. Phil and Melinda had been on an undercover mission as a married couple when Skye was conceived and when she had been born.

But when Skye was just six months old she had been snatched from them with not a moments notice and no time to prepare.

They had tried for years to find her but they never could it always lead to a dead end. 

Little did they know she had been living and working with them for the past three months. 

It was not until Phil was in his office one day and he found a picture of Skye as a baby that he recognised the face immediately and went to tell May that he found out.

When he had told May she had refused to believe it, told him they would just be opening up old wounds.

But Phil was adamant that he was right so he asked Simmons to compare a sample of his and Skye's DNA and tell him what she found.

And much to Simmons surprise the results came back positive. Coulson was in fact Skye's father and May In fact her mother.

Coulson had gone to May immediately and shown her the results. May had broken down in tears of sadness and happiness when it had finally sunk in. She was happy they had found their Daisy but sad it had not been sooner.

 

The hardest part of the process was telling Skye.At first she had been mad and refused to talk but when they explained what had happened she had come to terms with it and she had hugged them and told them she never wanted to be separated again.

And now here she is today, her parents recently and may I add happily married and a baby brother, Charlie. Skyes Forever family had finally been found and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
